Unforgiven Promise
by Hirozaku
Summary: What happens if an elemental transfers to Hogwarts to be with a certain someone? It's based on the 6th book. Everything will soon be revealed. It's my first actual fanfic.
1. Prologue: Intro

As you all ought to know, the Malfoy family seemed to be a flawless pureblood family but you don't know how wrong you are. Nobody had ever noticed, nobody was even curious enough to dig, to dig for this secret, me.

I wasn't a witch, an ordinary one at least.

Wand wielding wasn't my type of magic and this fact had actually made father think that I was a squib. Well, I am still able to do very simple magic with the wand but thoroughly, I'm crap at it.

I'll tell you the reason. I'm elemental.

You might be thinking right now, 'what the bloody hell is she saying?!' but let me explain beforehand.

I was born as a shadow-fire elemental. It just means that all the spells that I can cast are of limited in the shadow-fire category.

With that cleared up, let's have a bet shall we?

What would happen if an elemental student transfers into Hogwarts to be with a particular someone.

Let's see, shall we?...


	2. Prologue: Extra

"You're seriously going?" Leo asked as I entered the dormitory which I shared with him.

Ignoring him, I started to dump the remains of my stuff into my rucksack and slinging it over my shoulder, I exited the door, slightly surprised that there was no protests from Leo.

Continuing down the tower, I turned a right curb at the bottom of the stairway to exit the tower to a grass field where Xses, my Hibridean Black dragon made its way to me, making a noise to make me aware of his presence.

"Let's go Xses. It's a long trip back to Wiltshire." I said, practically jumping on him before we took off.

'Back to England, it seems.'

* * *

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for the super short extra!(But hey! I did double. :D) The name's Liz by the way, I'll be checking up once in a while so... Review!**_


	3. Chapter One: Arrival

**Disclaimers: I own nothing from Harry Potter. All rights go to JK. Rowling. Yeah!**

"Twinkie!" a house elf wearing a tattered pink dress cloth apparated, rushing towards her mistress as I climbed off Xses.

"Miss Alyx's back! Miss Alyx is finally back!" It jumped around for a moment before realizing and rushing back.

"Twinkie, could you bring my bag to my room while I go see mother?" I passed it my rucksack, Twinkie exclaiming before apparating off.

Now turning to Xses, I took out my ash wand to point it at him, muttering, "Reducio."

Xses slowly shrank, shrinking to a size which was barely larger than a bludger.

"C'mon Xses."

Walking up the stone pathway, the manor came to view.

The Malfoy Manor.

Cream walls,

darkened windows

and hedgerows are what reminds me of this manor.

**My** family manor.

As we walked closer, the gates swung open for it to soon swing back to place after Xses passes.

We were now standing in the oh-so-empty drawing room which was only occupied by two armchairs that sat by the fireplace and a stairway and double-doors that opposed each other on both sides of the room.

"Urgh." my stomach growled, finally begging for food, "Guess you're hungry too huh, Xses?"

He growled in reply.

So then the destination changed to the kitchen, going towards the double-doors which led to the Dining room.

And there it was, soft sobbing.

Wait. There had seemed to be another voice that seemed to try to cease it down.

The voice was familiar, 'Godfather?'

Taking a deep breath, I creaked open the door, walking a step in, "Mother? Godfather?"

"Alyx!"

Mother had leaped out of her chair where she sat with Godfather to instantly envelope me into a hug. Godfather sharing a nod.

"I couldn't get back early. I should've known earlier. I took up a few extra days to help out without knowing..."

"At least you're still here.' she sniffed, godfather slowly prying her off me to help her sit back down.

Mother's eyes were red and puffy which explains clearly that she had been crying recently.

"Where's Draco?" I said in barely a whisper, actually surprised that almost no voice at all.

"In his room." Severus replied, turning back to mother after we shared another nod.

I turned to rush out of the dining room, up the stairway to the front of Draco's room, Xses trailing behind me.

Knocking once on the slightly opened door I entered the room to see Draco slouched on an armchair, his head in his hands.

"Drey?" I sat on the arm of the chair as Xses curled up on the floor.

"They made me do it! 'She' made me do it!" Draco pulled up the left sleeve of his shirt to reveal a newly made death mark.

"I know. 'She' told me." I turned to look at the other side of the room, "Twinkie! Get me water and meat."

"Yes miss Alyx miss!" a few seconds later, Twinkie re-appeared with a tray which she placed on the side table before she piped, "Oh, miss Alyx? There's a visitor downstairs miss."

Giving Twinkie a nod, she apparated off once again.

"You'll also need to do it." Draco suddenly said in a hoarse voice.

"Drink." Passing him the glass of water before reaching for the plate of meat and placing in front of Xses who instantly shot up and dug into his meal.

"Mother's most probably waiting for us downstairs right now." I looked in the direction of the windows which views the rose garden.

"C'mon Al."

* * *

**_A/N: Hah, the first chapter. I'm actually not that proud with this chapter, somehow something's wrong. Hm... Ck. Forget it. Thanks for reading and review! :D_**


	4. Chapter Two: Incoming!

**In the previous chapter:**  
"Mother's most probably waiting for us downstairs right now." I looked in the direction of the windows which views the rose garden.  
"C'mon Al."

* * *

Draco stood up, my hand falling from his shoulder. We then made our way down the staircase, leaving Xses to curl up on Draco's bed.  
We walked down the stairway for me to end up tripping on the last few steps.  
"Kivichi! What in the bloody world are you doing here?!" I practically screamed, gritting my teeth afterwards. His reply was merely a snap of his fingers, a shot of electricity shooting up my arm, leaving slight marks as I crumpled down slightly.  
When I finally looked up, Draco had his wand at Leo's neck, shooting him a glare.  
"Just leave him, Drey." I walked strolled pass the two towards the dining room, Draco soon letting go of the copper-haired boy to walk after me when I closed my fist, a thud sounded soon to be continued by a groan, "Eh Leo? You'll be staying for dinner, am I right? Stop laying around then."  
-timeskip-  
"What was your name again, dear?" Mother asked Leo who was seated opposite Draco and myself, Godfather Severus sitting beside him.  
"Leo, Leo Kivichi, maam." Leo seemed bloody tensed out. Well, actually, I'll do the same if I'm meeting his family.  
"Please Leo, call me Narcissa."  
Out of no reason at all, I burst out laughing, soon to get a shock on my right foot from Leo. I kicked back lightly as food was served, getting an 'ouch' from Leo's side.  
Smirking, I started to dig into the food which were steak with mashed potatoes and garden salad.  
Silence filled the room other than the sound of tableware and out of no particular reason, Leo had his eyes peeled on the door which suddenly slammed open.  
'She' was there, standing by the door as she waved her oh-so-wonderful wand which just looks like a broken twig in my opinion.  
"I wasn't too late, was I?" 'She' walked into the room, wobbly as if she had too much firewhiskey beforehand. I watched as 'she' made her way to the seat opposite mother who was on the other side of the dining table. "It seems that we have a guest. What's your name, deary?"  
My blood went dry. That voice.  
"His name's Leo," Mother was the one to answer to 'her', Leo was left licking his lips, the easiest sign of nervousness.  
"Well Leo, you're Alyx's little friend, are you?"  
He nodded, looking his partly eaten food.  
Draco had tightened his grip on his fork as we shared a look.  
Uh.  
"You know, Narcissa? We should make him one of us-..."  
She didn't finish the sentence. She couldn't finish the sentence.  
Why?  
A knife was thrown inches from her face.

* * *

**_A/N: There goes the second chapter. Sorry for the cliffy btw. ;) Who had thrown the knife? You'll find out soon enough._**


End file.
